


Let's Not (And I'll Pretend That We Did)

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is too sensible to do anything about it, Connor's crush on Gavin, First Crush, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Gavin doesn't make a move, M/M, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Connor gets his first crush on someone after deviancy and he can't stand it.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Let's Not (And I'll Pretend That We Did)

“Fuck! Shit!” Connor stormed into the locker room and threw his bag down so hard that it skittered off of the bench and straight onto the floor. 

“Hey, woah! Con, what’s up?” Hank asked immediately, taken aback by Connor's intensity. 

“Fucking _Reed_ ,” he let out a frustrated groan. 

Ah. Yeah, that made sense. 

“You wanna talk about it, or do you just need to cool off?”

“I… He just makes me feel so perplexed. Sometimes we’ll be working together just fine and then other times he’ll really try hard to get under my skin. Why? Why is he such…”

“A massive asshole?” Hank offered, earning a chuckle from Connor.

“Yeah, that. Okay, I think I’ve calmed down now but I really don’t want to know what will happen if he keeps riling me up like that.”

“You want me to deal with him?”

“No. I don’t want to get you involved. I don’t really understand why everyone just puts up with him. I suppose, he _is_ a good detective when he isn’t being a prick.” 

“That’s why Con, as much as I hate to admit it, he's good at his job. Besides, you can’t fire someone just for being a prick, if that were the case we never would’ve met.”

“Hank!” Connor couldn’t help but laugh, “I’ll hold out hope, if you can change then maybe he can too.”

“That’ll be a fuckin’ miracle, you ready to go home now?”

“Yes. Let’s leave.”

* * *

“Hey, Reed!” 

“What do _you_ want tin can?”

“Why did you have to undermine me like that in the meeting? You should have told me your reservations in advance, then we could have considered them before presenting anything to the Captain. It’s already hard enough to work here without you pulling stunts like that.”

“Better get used to it Robocop. That’s just how things are here.”

“It doesn’t have to be! When you aren’t being… difficult we work really well together, why do you have to be so combative all the time?”

“Oh I don’t know Connor. Maybe it’s because I don’t fuckin’ like you? Ever think about that?”

“That should not make a difference. Our personal feelings should not affect our jobs.”

“Well mine fuckin’ do, so what are you gonna do about it?”

Connor snapped, overwhelmed, he picked Reed up ever so easily and, lightly but firmly, pushed him up against the wall. 

Then Reed _smiled_ at him, that smile. It did something to him that he wasn’t sure he liked. 

“I was wondering just how long it would take to get a rise out of you,” he mocked.

Up close to Reed like this, his rage started to fall away, and suddenly all he could focus on was mapping out Reed’s features, cataloguing them, saving them. 

Confused, he let go, and watched Reed slide down the wall as he desperately tried to figure out exactly what it was that he was feeling. That he... he enjoyed being this close to Reed? But that didn’t make any sense.

He stood silently, eyes flicking between his empty hands and Reed’s face before him. He didn’t want to fight anymore, he wanted... Something else.

“Hey, are you in there? Shit. Didn’t make you literally blow a fuse did I?” Gavin laughed coldly. 

“No detective, I…” 

“You what?” Reed looked him over, “I don’t understand what the fuck is going on here but I don’t have the patience to wait until your fuckin’ head light stops spinnin’ to find out. I’m leaving.”

He watched Reed's back as he left, still trying to process everything. And then, something clicked. 

He was attracted to him. 

“Shit,” he muttered to himself under his breath. 

* * *

Connor had seemed distracted all night, he’d barely turned a page of his borrowed book, eventually Hank just had to ask, “Hey, you seem off tonight. What’s eatin’ you?” 

“Oh, yes. Sorry. I’m just— Hank, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure, you know I’m always up for one of those. What’s up?”

“Have you ever been physically attracted to someone who is utterly unpleasant to be around?” 

“Sure I have, you don’t really choose who you find attractive. Wait… Don’t tell me…” 

Connor looked up at him with a pained, shallow smile on his face, “I am fairly certain that I’m attracted to Detective Reed, and, I hate it.”

“Oh no Connor, that’s,” he sucked in some air through gritted teeth, “That’s rough.”

“What should I do?”

“Stay the fuck away is my advice, you don’t need that noise.” 

“I know, I have no intention of following through on this. It’s frustrating though, it doesn’t make any sense.”

“Don’t really know what to tell you Con, you’ll just have to weather it. A lotta things that people feel don’t make any sense. It’s probably just because he’s good lookin’.”

“You find him attractive too?”

“Oh, no way, he’s not my type. He’s just y’know. Got that bad boy thing going on or whatever.”

“Yeah,” Connor sighed. 

Shit. He was actually smitten, it was kinda cute, Connor having his first crush. Well, apart from who it was on. 

“You’ll need to work on reigning that in there,” Hank laughed.

“I know, deviancy is strange Hank.”

“Try not to worry about it too much, you’ve dealt with far more. I’m sure you can handle a crush.”

Connor nodded, although he didn’t look entirely convinced, “I hope you’re right.”

* * *

Handling it was almost definitely in the eye of the beholder. Externally he’d managed to keep himself measured and controlled. His thoughts however, they were just going absolutely wild. On some level he was glad that he had so much processor power that he was able to contain everything his mind wandered to and do work at the same time, but it left him feeling exhausted so often that he’d had to up the amount of times he needed stasis in a week just to catalogue everything. 

At times when he wasn’t focused on the job he was focused on creating scenarios with dear Detective Reed. 

It didn’t help that over the time he’d been analysing Reed that he’d determined that there wasn’t much of a line between when he was being aggressive or when he was flirting. The two seemed to blend together seamlessly, so whenever he was being particularly irksome Connor realised that there was definitely _something else_ going on. 

He had tried not to consider what that might mean. He really tried. But when he caught sight of Reed in a towel in the locker room one evening, freshly showered and gloriously wet he couldn’t help but run the stats. He postulated what would happen if he tried to attempt physical intimacy, at first it came out at a healthy eighty two percent, and that only rose up higher when Reed started mouthing off about not wanting Connor to see him in a towel. 

He almost, _almost_ called him out on his lie but he really didn’t want to deal with all of the baggage that came with acting on the impulse. 

Fraternisation rules notwithstanding, there was the fact that Reed was, well he was Reed, and a twenty minute tryst in a changing cubicle wouldn’t change how insufferable he was, in fact it would probably make him harder to deal with, and yet…

He pre-constructed. 

Reed would fight back at first, sneer and spit. Scratch and bite. But ultimately he’d fold to Connor’s superior strength. He’d keen and let out undignified noises as Connor dragged him into the closest cubicle. He’d complain bitterly about having to ‘be the bottom bitch’ but it was what he wanted. Then Connor would taunt him whilst he edged him, telling him of all the ways he was better, and each time Reed would come close to orgasm Connor would cut the poor detective off. Over and over again until Reed crumpled and begged so desperately for release that Connor would take pity on him and finally let him go. 

But then afterwards… he’d have to deal with an ego bruised Reed and that didn’t bear considering. 

Hank was right, he was better off staying the fuck away from that noise. So he did. But, that didn’t mean he had to archive the pre-construction data, he could keep that all for himself.


End file.
